Roulette wheels have been used for decades to generate truly random outcomes. Unfortunately, roulette wheels can develop biases over time. Such biases or dead areas can influence which pocket in which the roulette ball lands thereby defeating the truly random nature of the roulette wheel.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to develop a system and method for identifying any roulette wheel biases. Advantageously, the system should be portable.